Uomu Hato Academy
by KurtExpress
Summary: A story of a class from Uomu Hato Academy who did the charm together and arrived in the school. Sheds light on the many problems they face, their bonds with one another, and their confusion.
1. Chapter 1

( Hey guys, one day I found myself bored and decided to make a fanfiction for Corpse Party of my own. I am already making a CYOA fanfic of CP with a friend, and have another off and on fanfic with an internet friend too, so I decided. Why not make my own? This ones about a class from Uomu Hato Academy who did the charm together. Each chapter focuses on different classmates and their troubles inside the school. I'll try to make it as good as I can, have fun reading! :) )

* * *

**Just Around the Corner**

Chapter 1

There wasn't a drop of water in this hellhole of a place, every last one of the taps in the bathrooms upstairs ceased to function. Whether it was the creased blood smeared across it or a dried out water supply was beyond my grasp of understanding.

It had been ages since I had last seen my friend Ayako, we were separated in an impending earthquake on either side of the school, and each path leading to her whereabouts was sunken to the depths of its bottomless openings. I'd take it she went down with the rubble never to be seen by her dear old friend again, me.

I had been resting for hours near-by Class 4-B without a trickle of hope. Yet despite the countless messages littering the walls repeating themselves over and over that to lose hope would be the end, and those that did would succumb to the death of one's own soul, mine had not a glimpse of depression. Perhaps… perhaps I was different.

Those countless hours of mourning, wishing that my friends would by magic appear before me and we would all disappear from this haunted terror were long behind me.

I rose from the floorboards, the frigid air swept around my body, relieving me. I had always been one of those people who enjoyed those icy winters under the shade of my tarp, which lay behind our house as a getaway of fun in my family for those times we became lonesome or bored. Those were special times I held dear to my heart.

Others always told me I was the black sheep of the entire world, that the things I did were worthless, and that the aspirations I revelled to deem true were pathetic excuses to better my life. All the more reason to join the class in a charm, and to show them I was far from what they thought.

Who knew that they were right, fate separated me from the only one I shared my feelings with, Ayako. She had always been the motherly type and listened to the class day in and day out about their issues. However one day she became annoyed by the constant gabbling to her that she almost blew up, I stepped in to protect her from the others, from that day on we became friends, best friends.

But that too was history…

There was no comfort left, I felt drained of my essence. But I had to move on.

The doors on either side of the hallway were all but locked, I had entered one before. But the events I came across were utterly disturbing. I was of a different kind though and re-entered that same room.

I was startled. The corpse and its blood that had gushed across the room had entirely vanished. Who in the right mind would clean that mess up? Perhaps a necrophile, or even more so an angry spirit, but it would sure take a while… Though I had rested for several hours…

I returned to the halls of the spirits, and Its numerous holes within. Rain gushed down from above outside. When I had travelled with Ayako we attempted to escape the school, but not a door nor a window nor the entrance would budge to accompany us. I was trapped in here and that everlasting rain made my throat seem as parched as ever.

The sets of stairs crawled upwards towards the dim lighted upper floor as I turned the corner. Blood plastered across the railings and the stairs creaked almost as if in rhythm to a song.

As I reached the top a scream could be heard from a while away. It was Sarashi Choukou a fellow class member of mine who held the top-most record in gym class. His scream melting my ear drums as I rushed to find him.

"_CHOUKOU! NononononoNOOOO!" _The voice of Kaoru Kumiko filled the empty hallways; I narrowly avoided plunging into one of the abyssal holes as I jolted downwards. Suddenly I felt more alive than ever, I was no longer alone. But that's where the voices stopped, like some sick trick played by a few immature teens. The voices just stopped.

I stood there for some time before coming to my senses, and tried turning the corner to Class 1-A where I was ambushed by an earthquake and separated from Ayako. Sure enough she wasn't there.

I felt a few tears roll down my face as I began to sit back down. My only lead was a scam of some sorts; I had lost my will to live.

_"WHAT IS THIS TREACHERY?" _The first words that escaped my mouth in a long time. I began to blurt out all my feelings of my life, and realized how alone I really felt throughout, even when I was surrounded by others. I wanted Ayako back so much; I would do anything for her by now. She was my only friend.

I realized how puny I was in this school, that my determination was nothing but subconscious lies to keep me out of a rut, of course it never did help. It had never worked.

Why did I even exist if my fate lead me to this? Why do I have such powerful feelings if I can't even control them? My mind was such a host towards these bare and bizarre ideas I hadn't even realized I had passed out from all my drama.

When I came to, the walls were covered with a thick substance, the floor was sticky and ripe with crimson, I felt my face and I could feel muscle jutting out from my jaw. Blood was literally pouring out of my eyes, my mouth, my nose.

I felt a scream tear out my throat _"NOOOOOOO!"_A terrible scream that worsened my deep injuries. My legs, torso, clothes, neck, and my feet were submerged in at least an inch thick of putrid deep blood, **MY BLOOD**.

How could this have happened? How am I not dead? Who did this to me? I became aware of how much it hurt. The aching pain that flashed through my body, it was unbearable torture.

I vomited, feeling it climb up my body at a rapid pace and up my esophagus, but it didn't come out. My blood-clogged mouth prevented it, it became lodged there. I couldn't breathe; I tried releasing it with my limp hands, but couldn't apply enough pressure. My body slumped to the ground to see the repugnance.

Lying just ahead of me was a lifeless corpse, Ayako's. Her slender velvety hair drooping downwards and her eyes gouged out. Blood and innards were littered around her like sick decorations, but yet…. There was nothing I could do, my breathing slowed exceptionally and as my head ceased to revolt, a message blurred into clear view engraved into the… dirt?

_"__**Enjoy your gift, TSUKIKO.**__"_

* * *

( Welll anyways, I hope you enjoyed the read. I'm liking it so far, so I hope you guys are too! :) Expect to see MANY more classmates soon. Later. )


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey guys just so you know, the first part of this chapter is in 3'rd person. But when you see the big line it switches to 1'st person, alright?**  
**

* * *

**One Step Behind**

Chapter 2

Drip… Drip…

_"THE BLOOD! It won't STOP!"_

14 year old Koru Meizan, lay temporarily immobile on the jagged floorboards, she had been attacked. Four others crowded around her making their best effort to patch her up as quickly as they could.

_"What in the name of HELL is wrong with this place?" _A slightly older teen yammered on the current situation. _"And where in the name of this accursed School is Yakieru?" _

Another shortly after spoke up. _"Senki! For the last time we have no idea! We're just as much at a loss as you are! Why do you keep going on day in and day out if you know that we have no freaking IDEA?"_

Although Senki was ready to speak his ground he was interrupted by none other than Koru. _"Please, you two stop the rambling… We'll keep falling apart; I don't want to lose you two by the fault of an irritable rivalry… Please, just stop…."_ Her tears twisted down her rosy cheeks forming an "X" as they intervened with one another's paths.

_"SENKI!" _Yet another older teen piped up, female. _"Can't you let go of Yakieru for one moment? We honestly have no idea where we are and quite frankly we're at the loss of ANOTHER friend. So pipe Down and pitch in to help! Unless you want to be the next victim!"_

_"Oh yeah? Quite frankly, I couldn't give a DAMN if poor old Koru dies here. I've said before I'd MUCH rather be left with Yakieru than you freaks."_

**_"THEN LEAVE DAMMIT!"_**

_"Hey, if you insist miss "I KNOW EVERYTHING~" I'll be glad to leave you guys to rot in this hellhole known as a school!"_

_"Take your choice prissy-boy! I'm reading your future just now and guess what's on the menu? Death, served with a wholesome platter of **BEHEADING.**"_

It was then when Hoshimi, whom had remained silent throughout the predicament took a stand. _"Guys stop! Koru-chan is hurt and we're not tending to her wounds! If this keeps up she's going to die!"_

_"F*** off Hoshimi, she deserves it. She's the one who chose to enter that room with that revenant anyways." _Senki snarled.

Rochi, the one whom inadvertently started this predicament with Senki had enough of his nonsense, and snapped. _"SENKI! GET THE F*** OUT OF OUR SIGHTS NOW! AND DON"T YOU EVER SAY A WORD LIKE THAT TO HOSHIMI-SAMA EVER AGAIN!"_

_"Pleasure to do so."_ And with that Senki abandoned the group of troubled teens to his amusement.

* * *

_"Why? Why in the name of heaven was he even born into his world? He'll get nowhere in life if that's the way he sets out to do things…" _murmured the hot-headed female of the group, her name being Enke Kanoko, towards the foul-mouthed boy turning the corner. To her he just seemed so out of place and rebellious, she just wished that he'd drop his little puppet strings and become "normal" for once but there was no telling when or if for that reason he would do such a thing.

Taking her words with a grain of salt she returned to the cause at hand, Koru Meizan's injuries, and twisted her head towards Rochi and Hoshimi whom had been tending to the wounds of Koru-san. Apparently they had found a bandage in their back-pack to use to tend her specifically.

_"Hey! Kanoko-san! Lookie what I found! A bandage at the bottom of my 'sack. Who knew it would come so handy one day? Glad I didn't throw it out when my grandpa gave it to me… Haha?" _ Rochi had called out to me.

I was relieved all the tension up and about had vanished almost instantaneously. Save for Senki, we as a group held no grudges on one-another. A handy asset for a place such as this.

_"Kanoko?"_ I had realized I hadn't replied to him yet. _"Look, I'm sorry we couldn't control him. But you know-"_

_"No. It's fine Rochi, really. And I'm glad you found that bandage for Meizan's sake. Not like Senki would do such a thing. Haha? Am I right?"_ A little laugh had always helped me stay positive in these types of situations.

_"You know it~" _Rochi was such a nice fellow. To put it bluntly, every girl in the class had a crush on him! I bet even me, though I couldn't find out if I did or not, I'm not much of an expert in that kind of field. _"Ehehe~" _I snickered a bit, who wouldn't?

_"What's so funny Kanoko? Let me in on your little joke!" _Hoshimi's gentle smile eased my subtle depressing thoughts even more.

_"Oh, oh. My bad Hoshimi, I hadn't realized I snickered a bit. I was just thinking of an- an inside joke, you know? To relieve the tension?"_ What a stupid answer. It was only in heated arguments or passions that I could tell the truth, I was much too embarrassed.

_"Hehe, all right. I get it, Kanoko-san doesn't want to reveal her little "seeecret"_

_"I think that's quite enough you two. We do have a friend to help after all…"_

I noticed Koru turn her head a bit and gently open her mouth aswell. _"N-no, you guys, keep going, i-if it makes you happy to chat some. It m-makes me happy too. After all I'm not of much help in es-escaping anym-more…"_

I couldn't help but whimper a bit. Koru reduced to a state like this. It just wasn't right.

_"We won't leave you Meizan-chan! We will get out of here, and alive. We won't leave you behind!"_ I couldn't help it, I wasn't just going to let her die like this! I had to do something. Apparently I had started a chain of promises too as Hoshimi and Rochi joined in soon after.

_"You can bet on it!" "Yeah!" "Count on us!"_

The words touched dear to her heart and she began to weep in joy and agony. Hoshimi leant in to hold her hand , tightening a bit to assure her safety. We spread hope.

**_"Such fickle humans. Holding such unrealistic promises as to keep your hopes up. Do you really believe you can save her? She's a fish cast out of water with not a glimpse of heaven. Yet you insist to hold her dear? Pathetic. I should spit on your unkempt promises. Perhaps it could brighten your dull insight as to the future. Which as it seems is as putrid as your unconditional love. You'll all die by the hands of your fellow classmates! And it shall be the most realistic exhilaration you've ever experienced!"_**

A hazy voice cast out onto our merry group, It's disrespectful words leaving a mark on our spirits as we frantically searched the room for its presence.

Rochi was the first to speak out. _"Who the hell are you? Sh-show yourself revenant!"_

**_"Revenant? Such a barbarian word. I much prefer the term match-maker as to match you with the perfect path to destiny. Or perhaps an even more barbaric name. DEATH."_**

This time, it was I who spoke my mind. _"Is this some trick of yours, Senki? If so you sure are a pathetic excuse for a living being!"_

The voice replied back. **_"Senki? You mean that weak-willed boy travelling the halls alone in affliction? He really was a pathetic rebel wasn't he? Don't worry though, Mrs. Kanoko. I made sure his path was set in stone. You made the wrong choice in letting him go. I hope you pay the ultimate price. Such a pity really, to think that he believed you were the only one that understood him."_**

How, how does he know my name?

The voice was worse than that of Senki, it was almost as if she suffered double-time for that foul mouth's loss. But what-what was he going on about Senki's empathy of her? She couldn't sort through the madness of info this stranger lent her, he gave such cryptic messages in such a sophisticated way, yet made it seem utterly important.

**_"But I have no time to worry about YOUR problems, especially in such… how should I put it gently?- Demanding consequences…"_**

_"Enough! Tell us why you're here revenant! We don't have time to squabble with you!" _I could feel the muscle in my face tightening; I was of course, angry.I demanded to know the truth, right away, we did after all have no time for this person's nonsense. Someone was in bad condition, and we had to tend to her.

_**"My my my, quite a hot-head are we?-"**_

I had no time to figure out this voice's antics anymore at this rate, and continued to search the room for any significance as to the voices whereabouts. I could find that Hoshimi and Rochi had nothing to say themselves, they were speechless as to any agreement.

_**"Are you even listening to me, human? You should pay for your disobedience."**_

I felt a pain swipe across my left cheek, the apparition had slapped me as punishment, my two classmates looked towards me, a bruise forming on my skin. It was nothing like a regular slap, it was incredibly painful, and it almost felt like my face was ripped off from my body. My head was forced to the direction opposite of the spirit.

But it was then, then that I realized- the ulterior motive of this spector. A piece of splintered floorboard rose from the ground aiming towards Hoshimi-san's skull. A scream rived from my mouth_ "**HOSHIMI! NOOOO!" **_She turned to me as I rushed up in a split-second and pushed her into the wall. The edged weapon flew under me saving Hoshimi, and myself. I was relieved as I fell to the ground. A few nails digging into my dusty skin. With my quick panther-like reflexes, I had saved Hoshimi's life, but yet…

_"EYAAAAUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHH!"_

… the ammunition…

… impaled… Koru's skull instead. The blood sled down from the impact and pooled around her.

That ghost was right, we couldn't even keep our promises to protect her. We were useless… a lost cause. We had….in all essence… lost.

**Koru Meizan was dead.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey Guys, this is a LONG chapter I'm doing so It's split in two alright? This first part's in 3'rd Person. The next is in 1'st.)

* * *

**Better Left Forgotten Part 1**

Chapter 3

A young teen leant his hand on a girl's sleeve. Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks and onto their hands. Her knees were weak and it seemed at any moment they would collapse in on her. Her left eye was bruised too, and blood was slowly, very slowly, dripping down out of it.

_"It's going to be alright now, Please, just calm down"_

In front of the two lay four decomposing bodies littered with stab marks, corpses if you may. They had been friends of the girl, and what had happened to them, the boy did not know. But what he did know, was that this girl was in utter pain at their losses.

He hugged her. Thought they had not ever known each other, this boy knew somehow, that it would help.

_"Do you need anything? Any water, or food?"_ It was true, he had a lot of nutrients which he carried around with him, back when his class had been participating in the charm, he had a date for a hiking trip with his family. For one reason or another, his family made him carry the essentials instead. Though he had doubted the idea in the first place, he owed his life to them, he would've been long past hunger had there been none at all.

The girl didn't respond, perhaps her sobbing was too loud? He reached down into his backpack to find a granny smith apple, his mother's favourite, and tugged it out. Leaning onto the slender legs of the girl he offered it in front of her face. Her head perked up a bit; just enough for her weepy eyes to make contact with his. They were creamy cobalt blue in colour, almost… dreamy as if you could fall into them and lie in its warm blanketing from the horrors of this environment.

They reminded him of his friends' eyes and their smiling faces, he would never see them again…

The girl now leant her hand out towards his, and felt the apple as if to assure it was real, she lowered her head once again to the flooring and nabbed the apple from him, deliberately bringing it to her face to bite into it. He zipped back up his backpack and rose from the floorboards, reaching out his hand towards hers. Soon after she looked up to hesitantly reach out hers too, apple in tow with her other hand.

The boy was surprised by how quickly he had made her recover, though he was still young, without a job, and in a hellish endeavour, he felt a sense of accomplishment inside himself, he reassured her with a gentle smile as she wobbled on her limp legs. By the looks of it she had been alone there for hours, mourning her friends' losses. It showed the true extent of how this school could wrap itself around you in seconds.

Her legs were long, longer than her torso even, and most of which was covered by a modest looking blouse hanging down just past her hips, her straight hair and bangs were swept to the left and onto her shoulders, though it was a tad unkempt, and her legs were cloaked by slightly tight jeans, fashioning a belt just above where the blouse ended. It really was a shame her face was so badly bruised. The boy couldn't help but ask-

_"What's your name?"_

She remained silent, though she continued to munch on the apple, apparently she was hungry.

_"If you were going to be travelling with me and we ever got into a bad situation, I mean- how would I warn you without a name?"_ The boy trying hard to come up with excuses: hiding his attraction to the mistress.

With no answer from the girl, it was obvious he was getting nowhere and sighed.

_"What's your name?" _The girl retorted back softly, a hint of fear in her voice. It was obvious the boy was surprised by the sudden come-back from the once-weeping girl.

_"Y-you want to know my name?" _The girl simply nodded. _"My name's Rikushuu. Nouitsu. Errrr- Rikushuu Nouitsu."_

_"I like it."_ The girl smiled as a few tears swept down her face.

_"Thanks… So, what's your name?" _Nouitsu, anxious to know, focused all his thoughts on the girl alone.

_" It's-"_ She stopped mid-sentence. Nouitsu began to get worried _"It's?"_ There was no reply; a blank stare grew on the girl's face, growing as Nouitsu's anxiousness did as well. Nouitsu asked again. _"It's?..." _Once again there was no reply. Nouitsu was concerned, and now worried too. _"H-Hello, uhh- Girl? Are you-are you there?!" _For a fourth time there was no reply, then the girl began to sob, weep, and then cry. It was clear something was not right.

_"A-Are You OKAY?! HEL-"_He was interrupted._**"I-I don't know! I DON'T KNOW!"**_The girl blurted out and latched onto Nouitsu's shoulders as if she saw her friends die all over again. Nouitsu couldn't help but stumble back a bit, he felt the atmosphere around them getting heavier. What could he do? In annoyance he took hold of the girl sobbing on his favourite hiking shirt and looked her straight in the eyes. _"What don't you know?" _It was a little while until she began to calm down and speak again. _"I-I don't know… my name. I don't know it, Rikushuu, why? WHY DON'T I KNOW?!"_

Taken aback by the sudden statement, Nouitsu tried to remain calm for the sake of the girl. _"You mean you don't remember? You don't remember your name?"_

_"N-No. It's like, I never had one in the first place! I can't remember. AT ALL!"_

By now Nouitsu wasn't feeling too good and wanted to get to the bottom of this issue right away. _"Look, I don't know why you don't remember, alright? But how about we- uhhh give you a name?" _True, he knew it wasn't the best answer but he really had no idea what to do.

_"A-a name?" _The girl pondered. _"What would you name me?" _Her hiccupping and cries for help slowly fading. Nouitsu thought hard of a perfect name for her. _"How about- mmm …"_ He couldn't think of anything, what would be a good name for her? Then it hit him. _"How about uh- How about Yuu? You know, as in "Friend"?"_

_"Yuu?"_ She looked to be much more relaxed by now. _"Y-Yeah… Yuu! Do you like it?" _Nouitsu's choice was a bit out of sorts but it managed to do.

"Well, I don't know anything else. I guess it's… okay?"

Nouitsu felt a bit uneasy _"Okay wasn't reaaaaally what I was going for. But I guess we can do with it for now…" _Yuu simply nodded in agreement.

A pause of silence endured, but not a pleasant one. Nouitsu simply watched as Yuu chewed nervously on the apple he had given her. The halls were eerie, and it seemed like forever before he mustered up the courage to speak again.

_"Yuu, do you feel the air getting… heavier?"_ It was odd to him that Yuu seemed to not notice.

_"N-no…" _Her voice still weak from ever since they met. The general atmosphere of the area didn't feel so comfortable. He even caught Yuu looking back from time to time at her friends' dead bodies, and her endure through what seemed like a million emotions. Enough was Enough!

_"Yuu…" _She looked at me, fear still lingering in her face. _"I think we should leave…"_ She simply nodded as always, and began to walk on over into the shadows past me. I gathered up my belongings into my backpack and slipped it over my shoulders, pursuing her path.

The ground beneath him seemed to always be swaying from left to right, as if it were to break at any moment, creating creaking and cracking sounds as his feet lift up into the air and back down. Yuu could be seen just ahead, her hair shining even in the dim light of the halls. Nouitsu couldn't help but wonder if she had a boyfriend.

_"Hey Yuu? I was just wondering, where are you from?"_ Nouitsu was growing bored of the constant terrors in the school and wanted to actually get to know someone instead, it had been ages since he had any heart-felt conversations with his friends, far too long. He needed some sort of motivation, anything to keep him going.

_"Tokyo… The big city. I'm from Shiroi-Hana HighSchool…"_

_ "You're from Tokyo… I've always wondered. How is it there? Is it as busy as everyone says?_

_"Yes… It's quite busy. Much busier than you think, but the festivals there are enormous, I had a lot of fun with my friends once when we-… we went there…"_ She found herself trying to gulp down her sorrow and resist the tears, it didn't last long. Yuu soon found herself balling her eyes out yet again.

Nouitsu leant in to comfort her, placing his hand on her left shoulder, he hadn't realized it before, but now he did, Yuu was covered in blood, and it was still drying even. He had to know, what happened to her friends, it was the only way she would continue, and him too.

_"I'm sorry Yuu, but… what happened to your friends?"_

Yuu rose up gently to tell the story but, nothing came out, that same blank face from before drew upon her face again. Nouitsu was well past worried by now, and he knew the reason.

She had forgotten…

_"This-this Isn't good. Why doesn't Yuu remember anything?"_ Reassuring himself of his thoughts, he turned to Yuu who was blatantly not doing well. What was he to do? Leave her here to die? Certainly not. This time however it was Yuu who spoke first: _"Rikushuu-kun, what happened… to your friends?"_

Yuu shocked Nouitsu with her words; he knew he had to obey her question…

_"If that's what you want to know… I'll oblige…"_ Nouitsu breathed deeply and swallowed in air. He didn't want to remember…not again… but it was for Yuu's sake.

_"My friends and I were travelling the corridors in search of our classmates. We as a class did the charm under another classmate's orders and ended up here as consequence. We couldn't find anyone we knew, just corpses in all which ways and directions. But anyways we-we decided to take a break and rest a bit. I was the first to fall asleep and awoke some time later… You'd guess it, my friends were gone and I was left alone. I panicked and rushed up to find them. There were no clues to where they went and I rushed up the stairs to the third floor to-to find them all lying there in front of me… and-and-AND stab marks left their bodies lying open and their guts were split open and-and-and- and-__**AND**__!" _Nouitsu found himself bawling there like a baby, he was trembling, hyper-ventilating, and couldn't get over the fact that his friends were dead, he wondered if any of his other classmates were still alive here and if he'd ever see them again, he was in a fuzz over what to do and couldn't contain himself anymore.

Yuu was left distraught and so she embraced him as he had to her. The hall was filled with misery, and just as the school so desired.


End file.
